Hawks Frozen In Ice
by Roxius
Summary: Out of all the things about Roy Mustang that Olivier disliked, her greatest annoyance was that he had taken Riza from her. Olivier X Riza. 30 sentences. Shoujo ai, yuri, and possible OOCness in some sentences. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Full Metal Alchemist series.

A/N: I'm very sorry for doing a format so overdone by me like this again, but I'm still working on coming up with ideas...

* * *

Title: Hawks Frozen In Ice

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Olivier Mira Armstrong X Riza Hawkeye; mentions of Royai as well.

Summary: Out of all the things about Roy Mustang that Olivier disliked, her greatest annoyance was that he had taken Riza from her. Olivier X Riza. 30 sentences. Shoujo ai, yuri, and possible OOCness in some sentences. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Flowers**

Much to the despair of Roy Mustang, Olivier had gotten her bouquet of flowers to the hospitalized Riza first.

**2. Lips**

There was just something so mesmerizing about Olivier's full, plump lips, but Riza could not properly explain what it was. She loved the way they felt against her own, though.

**3. Habit**

Seeing as how Major Armstrong had a habit of ripping off his shirt, Riza sometimes pondered if his did the same thing.

**4. Offer**

"If you join me at Briggs, Lieutenant Hawkeye, I could easily provide you everything that dog Mustang could never give you: money, respect, power, fame...tender, loving care..."

"Pardon me for interrupting, but what was that last one you said, General Major?"

"...Fame..."

**5. Hair**

Roy wasn't sure whether he should be overjoyed or utterly depressed that the two hot blondes he was infatuated with were making out on top of his desk.

**6. Skirt**

"Hmm...this name at the bottom of my list of signatures requesting shorter skirts for the female uniforms...is that General Major Armstrong's name?!"

**7. Smile**

Olivier's smiles were rather few and far apart, which made them all the more sacred.

**8. Love**

Not once did Olivier ever say she loved Riza, but the way she acted around the young woman, no matter how subtle, proved otherwise.

**9. Comfort**

Olivier Armstrong was the last person to be expected to comfort Riza after Mustang's sudden death, and yet she did.

**10. Blood**

A heavy grimace cast over Olivier's face as she cradled the blood-stained corpse of Riza Hawkeye in her arms. For the first time in her life, she almost found herself near tears.

**11. Gun**

"Hmph...taking a gun to bed with you, Lieutenant? How very...sensual..."

**12. Age**

Not even someone who was as incredibly brave as Riza was daring enough to inquire upon the General Major about how old she was.

**13. Movement**

"General Major...I never would have expected you were such a talented dancer..."

"But of course; how else would I keep myself alive in battle with a sword as my only weapon?"

**14. Chocolate**

Seeing this as a well-conceived opportunity, Olivier casually leaned over to lick away the tiny splotch of chocolate that had become misplaced upon Riza's cheek.

**15. Memories**

Olivier was dully surprised by the strange tattoo adorning her lover's backside. When she was asked about it, Riza's response was that it held some very important memories to her, and that was that.

**16. Question**

"What can that...that WORTHLESS LITTLE MAN give you that I can't?" Olivier snarled, her expression livid.

**17. Answer**

Riza glanced down at her feet, unable to bring herself to look the older woman in the eye. "...I can't really say..."

**18. Necessity**

Olivier believed that the only things truly worth keeping in life were the necessities. To her, Riza was a definite necessity.

**19. Secret**

Captain Buccaneer had been confronted numerous times by his fellow soldiers regarding what he had seen in the general's office two weeks ago, but he kept his lips firmly sealed on the matter, just as he had been ordered (threatened) to do so.

**20. Wings**

Standing there with the warm sunlight pressed against her back, Riza looked like in Olivier's eyes as if she had sprouted wings, making the female marksman's last name all the more appropriate.

**21. Dreams**

Riza tried her best not to think about the blonde woman from Briggs, but her dreams would never allow her to forget.

**22. Family**

"Whether she likes men or women...I am just so very happy that my elder sister has finally found her special someone at long last!" Tears flowing from his eyes, Major Armstrong's shirt burst to shreds the same moment as he pulled poor Riza into a bone-crushing hug.

**23. Fire**

The flames of rage in Roy's eyes were as bright as the sparks emitting from his alchemical gloves as he slowly approached Olivier.

**24. Laugh**

No amount of tickling seemed to bring even the slightest chuckle from Olivier, although Riza herself was quite the opposite, much to her own embarrassment.

**25. Adrenaline**

Even a simple kiss on the lips from the General Major had enough power to send a surge of adrenaline rushing through Riza's veins.

**26. Rank**

Olivier always liked it when Riza called her by her ranking first, even when in bed.

**27. Power**

"If you became the Fuhrer, would you still want me?"

"Hmph...even I know that there are some things that having all the power in the world can't replace..."

**28. Wall**

Sometimes, Riza felt like there was an invisible wall between her and the General Major.

**29. Acceptance**

Hearing the truth was bad enough, but for Roy Mustang, to learn that the woman he loved most and the woman he hated most were in a relationship, having to accept it was nothing less than pure torture.

**30. Last**

Before Riza departed with the other alchemists down into the cold, dark depths of Central, Olivier gave her a few simple parting words: "Come back alive."


End file.
